For many years, industry, and particularly the transportation industry, has been concerned with designing innovative structures that assist in providing functional attributes such as reinforcement, baffling, sealing, sound absorption, damping or attenuation, thermal insulation, combinations thereof or the like to articles of manufacture such as airplanes, automotive vehicles, buildings, furniture or the like. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides a panel structure having one or more desirable functional attributes